


The Magic of Christmas.

by BloodRevenge



Series: Jonerys Christmas. [1]
Category: game of thrones, jonerys - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Everything will be fine, F/M, Family, christmas tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRevenge/pseuds/BloodRevenge
Summary: At Christmas time, at a family party, magic happens ...





	The Magic of Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longclaw_1_6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longclaw_1_6/gifts).



> Just a short, non-profit story. Pure fun.  
> There will be the second part.

**THE MAGIC OF CHRISTMAS.**

 

It was not even seven o'clock when Jon arrived at the Stark Family home. And he was relieved by this, for his parents' house was on the other side of town, and with his car in the workshop, it would be a little difficult to get there. Luckily, taxis were still available, and the traffic was not so bad.  
He was crazy to see his son, who had vacationed with his mother.  
\- Hello family! He exclaimed as he passed the door. His family was still tidying up the living room, decorating it with colored balloons and ribbons, as well as gathering together to celebrate Christmas, they were also celebrating the birthday of their elderly uncle, Benjen, who completed an impressive one hundred and three years.  
\- Brother,- Arya, her youngest sister, threw herself into his arms. Her boyfriend, Gendry, who was helping to glue a birthday band on the wall, nodded.  
-Where are the others? And Jaeherys? - He asked anxiously.  
\- Sansa's been in her room, fixing her hair for hours.- She rolled her eyes, pulling out a smile from Jon. - Mommy's in the kitchen, finishing dinner, and her father and the boys came for Uncle Benjen. As for Jae ... - His sister was, surprisingly, nervous.- He has not come yet, he comes with his mother and .. The rest of the Targaryen. - She finished, making him freeze.  
He had not seen his wife, or rather ex-wife, since July when they fought ugly and he left the house, and he did not want to see her now, much less accompanied with her whole family. They must be hating him now.  
He decided to change the subject:  
\- Is the Secret Friend still standing? She asked as she placed her gift under the huge Christmas tree in the living room.  
\- Of course. And I hope they give me something better than socks this time, - Arya snorted angrily.  
\- Forgive Loras, he's not to blame for not getting to know you right, after all, you spend most of the year away from home.  
\- Fuck you! Who gives gift socks? It's humiliating! - Answered.  
-Arya Stark, have manners! Today is Christmas day. - Your aunt, Catelyn, came into the room, and when she saw him, she hugged him and said,-  Jon, I'm glad you're here.  Are you alright? Want something to drink?  
\- No, Auntie, but I want to know if I can help you with anything. - He's ready. After all, it was not fair that everyone would work while he sat down.  
-Oh, son, I thank you. - She smiled as she led him to the kitchen.  
\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
The backyard of the mansion was already full of people. In addition to the Stark clan, there were still some friends and other family members who were invited.  
Benjen had just told one of his stories about his time in the army, teasing laughter from the men present, when Gendry asked him,  
-And then, Jon? How's the life of a bachelor? Doing very?  
-Only if it's to work. I had a problem with the company these months, and I spent most of my days in the office.  
-What problem was that? - Your uncle, Ned asked worriedly.  
-Not at all, just some of the stocks that fell, and many of our investors were fearful. I had to reassure them and find a way, but as things are going, I think I'll end up having to travel in the days to come.  
-Keep calm, nothing bad will happen. I will call these investors and make sure the company is doing well. Relax. - His uncle reassured him.  
-Yes, Jon. Get out a little, go get some cats and be late. How long have not you had a good fuck? - Theon asked, with a faint smile. Robb's best friend, he was a committed bachelor.  
-I do not think so. What Daenerys finds out, and is in a bad mood? We know how jealous she is, and we have witnessed her attacks of possessiveness, - Gendry warned, teasing a few laughs from the group.  
-And? It may not be official, but Jon is free to do whatever he wants. It is a loose wolf on the trail, and what is not lacking are females willing to mate, and do not leave it alone. - Theon countered, leaving Jon even more embarrassed than he already was. His intimate life being the subject of discussion in a circle of friends was not the high point of his day.  
-You're disgusting - Robb murmured, taking a sip of beer.  
-But it's true! Targaryen has nothing to do with it. In fact, she's even meeting a guy there. Someone from Daario, "Theon replied, making Jon curious and a little annoyed.  
_"That's none of your business!"_ His mind warned.  
-I would not do it if I were you, Jon - Robb warned.  
Theon, again, countered:  
\- You say that because Marge put you on a leash." But you were like that, like me. A loose wolf, ready to hunt every weekend. Now that she's married, she's become a docile and obedient dog.  
\- Repeat that, you asshole! - Robb was going to leave his friend when Ned stopped him.  
\- Get them both! This is a family party, no fights. It's Christmas, boys, time to celebrate and be at peace, not stupid fights. His uncle scolded the two of them, who settled down and sat down in their chairs.  
With Everyone else was calm, the conversation flowed freely again, but Jon was oblivious to everything, still thinking about what Theon told him. Would Dany be so convinced that they would not know for sure that she was already having another relationship? Did not she even think to give them one more chance?  


The divorce papers had been out three months before, but Jon was still hesitant to sign them. Things could not end like this, so coldly and without any consideration. They were five years of marriage, in which they were happy, they built a family and lived unforgettable moments and full of love and affection.

  


_"Some quarrels and quarrels would not be enough to end it all, would you?"_ He thought, feeling his chest ache with the possibility.

  


He decided to go inside, find something to eat, and be distracted from this new information about Daenerys, but before that, he was barred by a happy little boy:

  
-Dad!- Jaeherys jumped in his arms, circling his legs with his chubby arms.  
-Hey, my little wolf!- Jon took him in his lap, and hugged him tight, and smelling his silvery hair. - I was crazy to miss you.  
\- Me too, Dad. Come see what I got from Grandpa Aerys. - The boy pulled him by the arms to where his toy was, showing him Jon. It was an electronic trolley, full of lights and functions, almost like a normal car, except for its size - It's really cool, I really liked it.  
Targaryens and their extravagant gifts.  
\- That's good, son.  
\- Where's Ghost?" Jaeherys asked.  
\- I had to leave him at home, after all, I would not have much room for him here.    He answered apologetically. Jon knew his son loved the albino Husky, even rode him sometimes, though neither he nor Dany liked it.  
-Where are the other family members?"  
-They're outside. Ah, now that I remembered: Where is my present! - He asked with a serious face.  
\- You'll get him later, when it's time to open them, like everyone else,-  Jon replied as he picked him up and carried him into the yard. - Now, it's time to greet your uncles, do not you think?  
Soon, the two were spotted by Rhaella, who approached with her usual smile on her face:  
-Jon, it's good to see you again - She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. - I hope everything's fine.  
\- Yes, Mrs. Targaryen.  
-Grandma, talk to Dad and tell him to give me my gift! - Jaeherys made a tantrum.  
\- No, my little dragon, it's not time yet. You know that, - she scolded him.  
Before her son could do another tantrum, her mother's voice murmured,  
-Jaeherys, stop it. I told her not to make a tantrum. - Daenerys emerged from the guests with a serious expression.  
As usual, she was a breathtaking sight. With her silver hair neatly trimmed in an elaborate braid, and wearing a red dress and black heels, her presence could make anyone drool.  
Even himself.  
When she saw him, she undid her serious expression, replacing it with a small polite smile:  
-Hello Jon, it's good to see you again.  
Clearing his throat, he replied:  
-Hello, Dany.  
She raised her eyebrow, with the intimate nickname he called her, involuntarily.  
Before she could apologize, Rhaella interrupted them.  
-Oh, child, leave the boy. He is a child. - She smiled as she picked him up.  
\- Let's sit down, the father is already in agony. - Your daughter led her to the tables in the yard, but not before Rhaella gave her a knowing smile.  
\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
The girls chatted excitedly about anything, but Dany was paying little attention. Her mind, like her eyes, was constantly slipping to her ex-husband.  
She knew she would find him today. Jon was a man who prized the family. He was always present at events, on important dates, he never forgot them, and he always made a point of showing how much he loved them.  
_"Too bad he has not done it for us in the last few months,"_ he thought as he looked at him from a distance, laughing and amused at the men's table.  
I still remembered how things went wrong between them. Jon had had problems with the company, and he had to take a lot of time to solve them. That made him very stressed. In recent months, he began to return home late, always tired and impatient. Until then, Daenerys had taken everything quietly, understanding the situation.  
However, things got worse: Jon started not to go home, to travel much, and to leave her and Jaeherys aside, to become a very arid and very serious man. The last straw was when, on his son's birthday, he had called and said he could not come and participate, and did the same on their five-year anniversary.  
-You want me to get you a bib, dear? - Her mother's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Rhaella was the first person to know what had happened between her and Jon, and comforted her when, after the last fight they had, he left the house.  
\- Why do not you talk to him, daughter?  You do not have to be so extreme as to ask for a divorce. Maybe there's still a chance for both of you, - she argued.  
\- I do not think so, Mother. Things were already a little bad, before it all happened. Maybe it's the best.  
Her mother arched a well-made, doubtful eyebrow:  
-Well to whom? For him? Of course he still loves you, just look at the way he looks at you, Dany. Just like you, you're drooling over him. Maybe all they needed was to talk, sort things out.  
Daenerys sighed wearily. It was not the first time they'd had this conversation. Rhaella did everything to convince her that she was wrong, but nothing worked.  
\- I'm going to get something to drink.- He got up and headed for the kitchen.  
Before she reached the kitchen, she heard a familiar laugh, accompanied by a feminine laugh.  
Seeing what was happening, she was surprised to see Jon and Arianne Martel laughing together.  
Her blood boiled at the sight of them chatting so intimately, so casually, as if they had been friends for a long time. Arianne was her cousin's cousin, Elia, and she had come to spend Christmas with her family, to meet them. She and Dany had not been doing well since the minute she saw her. The young Dornesa was bold, tossed and arrogant.  
Realizing her presence, the two of them stopped laughing, and looked at her.  
\- Wow, I did not see you there. I was distracted by Mr. Snow here. He's a great jokes conter - She commented, casting a seductive smile towards Jon.  
_"Oh, what could I not do to get that smile out of her face"_ He thought as I returned the greeting:  
-I know that, I hear them all morning. Jon is my husband. - She approached him, wrapping her arm through his. - And you're right, he's a great joker.  
Arianne's smile weakened.  
\- Come on, darling.- She pulled him back into the yard.  
Outside, he turned her around and asked,  
-What was this?  
She shrugged, feigning disinterest.  
\- Nothing, I only took you from a heartless sexual predator.  
-How is it?  
\- She was going to use you and throw you away, Jon. Arianne is a lousy person.  
He raised his eyebrows, doubting.  
-And? We were just talking, - he replied with a shrug.  
-Are you dumb or what ?! She was singing you, throwing herself at you! She's a bitch.  
-And if I want to talk and approach a bitch! What do you have to do with this? He asked, looking into her eyes.  
\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
Jon could not be more sure that this crap of this divorce was a colossal mistake that his wife, yes wife, was committing.  
And now, looking at those wonderful violets, which so captivated and hypnotized him, shining with rage and jealousy, he wanted to hear the truth from her.  
That she still cared, that she still loved him.  
Dany folded her arms, feigning disinterest:  
\- Nothing, but I'm telling you not to be disappointed. She is not romantic, nor does she want anything serious. Just wants to have a fucking night and alone. She looked away.  
-That's nice. I have not slept with a woman in a long time, and my bed is too big for one person. It's good to have someone to share, especially on those cold days.  
His wife could appear cool and indifferent like no one else, but he did not lose the movement of his closed jaw.  
-Do as you wish.  
She pulled away, and he went back to where he was sitting, a silly grin on his face.  
\- Have you seen a green bird, brother?-  Gendry asked when he saw him.  
_"Better than that, brother. I just saw a dragon in combustion "_  
After the congratulations, and the secret friend where everyone won gifts, Jon won a pair of cufflinks made of pink gold, Margaery decided to create another joke.  
-Personal, the joke is as follows: each of the participants will have to give five dollars, or more if you want, and take a secret number. When everyone is already with your numbers, I will call the numbers in order. When I call, you'll have to come here, and get another secret number. The number that is taken out will be eliminated, and you can take some candy from the table. - She pointed to a table full of candy and Christmas treats - until it was only a number. That last remaining will carry the hefty cash. Questions?  
In the absence of doubts, the drawing of numbers began. Jon had taken the number 18.  
-Is it your custom to do these jokes to get money from others? - Arianne asked with a smile.  
-It's the first time I play this game. Marge has the habit of playing tricks like that. It's fun. You never played?  
She shook her head in denial:  
\- My family does not usually do these things for Christmas. We'll exchange the presents, have dinner, and that's it. The Dorneses do not care much for Christmas, we prefer to celebrate the New Year.  
-Same?  
-Yes. In Dorne, before midnight, we gather and go to the beaches to drop fireworks, drink and enjoy a music. When midnight comes, we have the ritual of kissing the first one we see ahead, no matter whether it's male or female. And it has to be a tongue kiss, really. No kiss on the cheek.  
\- What an interesting ritual.  
Arianne laughed:  
\- That's not the only one. When summer arrives, Dornish women go to the beaches without any clothing, just to feel the warmth of the sun. We spend the day, lying on towels, completely naked. We are very connected to the sun, to solar energy. A remnant of the culture of our ancestors. You would enjoy it. - She smiled, seductive.  
\- Number 18! Margaery's voice brought him out of the conversation. He introduced himself and, taking the number, eventually eliminated Arya.  
-What is it, brother! It was five hundred dollars, just waiting for me! -  She exclaimed, in a furious rage, as she contented herself with a box of chocolates, teasing laughter from those present.  
-Sorry.  
At the end of the game, Arianne was the only one not to be eliminated, earning the five hundred dollar bill.  
 -You do not have enough to go to Dorne, but we can still go to the beach on New Year.- She smiled seductively.  
He smiled slightly, embarrassed.  
He forgot to say he did not like beaches.  
\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
Her blood boiled with rage.  
He was sick and tired of seeing Jon being pampered and seduced by the Dornese's lips. She has not dropped it since it arrived.  
He decided to look for Jaeherys, to clean his head, before he would commit murder.  
-Sansa, did you see Jaeherys? - He asked the redhead.  
-Jon just took you to sleep in Arya's room.- The little boy was already half asleep when he was sitting on my lap.  
-Thank you,- she said, and headed toward Stark's room.  
When he entered the room, he found Jon sitting on the edge of Arya's bed, next to a sleeping Jaeherys.  
\- I just put Jae to sleep. He was dead tired, had a good time with Olenna.  
\- Oh, how nice that you took a moment to look after him, your companion was not leaving you." She could not hide the angry bite in her voice.  
He let out a laugh, which made her even angrier.  
-My chaperone? Dany, we were just talking.  
_"Talking my butt!"_  
-And the conversation was good, was not it? It was just smiles, one for the other. She even told you about Dorne. You are good friends now.  
His smile grew even wider.  
-Do you know what I think? -  He approached her until they were nose to nose. Jon was not a very tall man, but he was still bigger than her, and he was bigger, so his body engulfed his - I think you're jealous.  
\- Spare me your joke, Jon. We're separated, about to get a divorce, - she murmured in response, already sensing his attraction to her.  
He smiled, and replied,  
\- That does not stop you from feeling that way, does it? You hate that another woman comes near me, that you want me. His forehead settled against hers, and she could smell his male cologne. Her body was reacting to the attraction, releasing her longing for him, buried days ago - Ah, Dany. When you will understand: there is only one woman for me.  
And then her husband had taken her lips in a kiss full of longing, passion and desire, leaving her wobbly legs and wet in her underwear. Jon was a man of few words, but he knew how to convey his feelings in actions.  
Daenerys let herself be carried by his lips, immersed in a mist of passion and love, allowing him to swallow her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness pressed against her soaking pussy. Involuntarily, her hips turned, wishing to increase that ardent contact and full of carnal promises.  
\- Dany ...-  His name came from Jon's lips, like a prayer. He was panting, his body was on fire, and his mind a chaos. And yet, she felt better than in all those months when they'd been away from each other.  
\- Jon ...- he replied, stroking his narrow beard, looking for any contact with her bare skin.  
-Let's spend the New Year together,- he murmured, kissing and sniffing her hair. She knew he loved doing it. - Me, you and Jaeherys, in our house.  
-But you and your family ...- She countered, but he stopped her from continuing.  
-You're my family, Dany. You and Jae are my most precious possessions. Let's get together at the end of the year, let's settle this. We can not end this way.  
She nodded in agreement, willing to take her mother's advice, and try one more time. She loved Jon, and she knew he loved her very much. But there were things that had to be solved.  
\- All right, Jon. Let's solve this.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part in the New Year.  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Kisses and Merry Christmas!


End file.
